Red Eyed Mother rewrite
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is adopted by Kurenai after a beating. Pairing is Hinata and Naruto
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

The Red Eyed Mother

Chapter 1

In a village a young boy was just thrown out of the orphanage. This boy has blond hair and a messed up white shirt. He was walking down the street ignoring the glares directed at him when he walks in to someone. The man had black hair and a chunin vest as he looks at the boy who ran into him. "Well if it isn't the little demon" said the man as he strikes the blond boy. The boy gets up and backs up to the wall shaking; the man keeps hitting the boy. More people come up and begin their attack of the boy who appears to be four. The man finally pulls out a Kunai and gets ready to stab the blond when it's knocked away by another kunai. Everyone turns to see a black haired woman with red eyes glaring at them.

"What the hell are you doing to this young child?" she shouted.

None of the men dared to speak until one brave soul decided to speak "we're killing this little demon so you better stay out of our way." he said just for a kunai to pierce his throat.

The women once again glared daggers at the men "anyone else like to break the thirds law?" she asked.

The men then surround her. I want to see you try to take us all on and no one will know after we kill you." said one of the men.

The women just laugh I am sure the Anbu will know just as she said this four Anbu ninjas appeared. "Take these fools to Ibiki. I will take this boy to Lord Hokage." she said. The Anbu knocked out all the civilians that were involved and carried them to the interrogation department.

The women looked at the boy who was recoiled in fright. She walked slowly to the boy then she saw the look of fear in his eyes. Her heart went out to the boy "it's okay I won't hurt you let's go to the Hokage." she said softly. The boy reluctantly took her hand and she shunshined away.

In the Hokage office The Third Hokage who looked about seventy was doing paper work when the women appeared before him with a sleeping boy in her arms. "Kurenai why do you have Naruto, what happened?" asked the third.

The red eyed women now identified as Kurenai looked at the hokage "this boy was almost beaten to death; if I hadn't stepped in he would have died." she said.

The old man looked at Kurenai "where the assailants taken care off?" asked the old man.

The woman nods her head "they have all been taken to Ibiki for questioning." she said.

The hokage sighs "I guess I will take him back to the orphanage," He told her.

Kurenai just sighs "with all due respect Hokage-sama; I don't think that is a good idea," she said.

The Hokage looks surprised "why not Kurenai?" he asked.

The women looks at him "this boy is malnourished; it's obvious that he is not getting the proper care." she said.

"What do you think we should do?" he asked.

Kurenai thinks for a moment "I would like him to live with me and I will train him." said Kurenai.

The third puts his pipe to his mouth and starts to smoke "so what you're saying is your willing to adapt him and have him take your name?" asked Sarutobi.

Kurenai looks at the young boy "I guess I will that way he can at least survive" said Kurenai

The third takes out a form "then you'll have to sign these adaption." said Sarutobi.

Kurenai nods her head. Kurenai takes Naruto to her apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Naruto wakes up. "Where am I?" asked Naruto who was scared. He looks around and sees that he is in a room on a bed.

The door to the room opens and the women from last night walks in "I see you're up how you feeling?" she asked with concern.

Naruto back away still frightened "I am good who; are you?" he asked still wary of the stranger.

Kurenai smiles my name is Kurenai Yuuhi you can call me mom. I have decided to adapt you how does that sound?" asked Kurenai.

Naruto looks up "really you mean it?" he asks hopefully.

She smiles "I sure do." she said.

Kurenai escorts Naruto down to the kitchen; when Naruto gets there his eyes widen at the food on the table. "I know you didn't have a lot to eat at the orphanage so I made a welcome breakfast for you enjoy." she said. Kurenai watch as Naruto eat the food at a fast rate.

After breakfast Kurenai gets up "Naruto I want you to meet some friends of mine" she said. They left the house and went to training field 10 on the training field where three adults. One had a black beard and a red sash. The other had a green spandex the third had a trench coat with a very reveling mesh shirt. The three saw Kurenai.

The one with the sash spoke first "Kurenai is this your adaptive son?" said the man. "Yes Asuma this is Naruto.

Naruto meet my friends Asuma, Might Gai and Anko." Naruto walks up behind Kurenai and looks at the three ninjas. "Hi" he say weakly still frighten of the three.

The three shinobi's each had different thought on him "What has this boy gone through? It looks like my father was right about this boy's abuse." thought Asuma.

"This boy flame of youth is dimed but not extinguished" thought Gai.

This boy know hurt just like me" thought Anko as she put her hand on the back of her neck.

Asuma spoke first "so why did you bring us together?" he asked.

Kurenai looked at the three "I talked to Naruto this morning and he told me that he would like to be a ninja of the leaf. But since he doesn't have a family to teach him I thought that you three along with myself would be able to help him along." said Kurenai.

The three were speechless. I would be honored to increase his flames of youth. You can count me in." said Gai.

"Kurenai you should know I owe you for your support after what happened with my sensei. I will train him." said Anko smiling.

Everyone looks at Asuma waiting for his answer "I don't have much to teach but I can teach him how to formulate some strategies and how to use Taijutsu. I will help your son." said the breaded man.

"We'll start tomorrow with Guy so he can help Naruto with Taijutsu. He will train with Gai from 8:00 am to 10:00; from 10:00 to 12:00 he will train with Asuma to reinforce his Taijutsu lessons and strategy. Then he will have a two hour break from 12:00 to 2:00 to study in my house with my library. Next I will train him in genjutsu from 2:00 to 4:00 then Anko will finish it off with chakra control and ninjutsu at 4:00 to 6:00." said Kurenai The three walk away after hearing the training schedule. Kurenai turns to Naruto let go get some stuff for your training." she said.

They enter a shop and see a man ringing up a customer the man was bald with grey shirts and black pants. The customer and man look at Kurenai. The customer glare was hateful while to shopkeepers face was neutral. Well if it isn't the little demon said the customer as he walked to Naruto and was about to strike him when Kurenai caught his arm. "I would refrain from hitting my son if I were you." She said with a glare.

The man snorts "as if anyone would love a demon." said the customer.

The shopkeeper grabbed a Kunai as did Kurenai and they each put it up to the man's neck.

Make one move to Kurenai-san or this boy and you will die; get out of my store." said the shopkeeper with a voice that promised pain if he did not compile. Kurenai looked at the man in shock.

The man left immediately as the shopkeeper put his kunai away and smiled at Kurenai "what can I help you with Kurenai?" he asked with a smile.

Kurenai put her kunai away as well "I would like to buy some stuff for my son Naruto's training if that is okay with you Mishimuro?" asked Kurenai.

The man looks at Kurenai "you know I am not like the rest of those jackasses in the village. By the way I need to talk to you. Naruto I would like you to look around and see what you like I need to talk to your mother." said the owner.

Naruto looks at Kurenai and she nods her head. Naruto walks away while Kurenai turns her head to the man "so that's the jailer of the Kyuubi I assume by the way that man talked?" asked the owner.

Kurenai nods her head "he is but he is not the demon." She said.

Mishimuro nods his head in agreement "that boy is a hero and I have to admire the way he can still smile after the crap he's been through. He is welcome in my store whenever I am here." said the man.

"Thank you." said Kurenai.

The man wave's it off "don't worry it's a promise I made to someone to help him when he comes in. But I can't tell you who it is because it could hurt him." said the man. Kurenai nods her head in understanding.

After they finished talking the man they find Naruto looking at some books. The man walks up to Naruto looks down at the book "Stealth for dummies how to strike unaware." He thought to himself "so tell me Naruto did you find anything that peaks your interest?" he asked.

Naruto looks at the man and looks at the book in his hand "I found this book and thought it was interesting. The man nods his head "you picked a decent topic but might be to advance for you right now. The thing you have to learn first is how to form and gather chakra. From there you can learn ninjutsu that might help with this topic. You also need weapons and better clothing then that orange jumpsuit." said the man chuckling little when he saw Naruto glare at him.

"Let's get you ready to make good impressions on you sensei's said the man as he and Naruto walk to the clothing section. After trying on numerous outfits Naruto picked out a black shirt, Black pants with arm guards. He wore a red belt and several pouches for weapons.

Kurenai came back with shurikens and kunai as well as senbons. "I think all we need now is weight for Taijutsu training." said Kurenai.

The man went to the back and came back with four weights. He then explained how they worked "All you do is put a little chakra and the weights will get heavy depending on how much you store in the weights. To deactivate them you simply release it like a genjutsu." said the man. "For you though I would recommend Kurenai set it up until you master some chakra control exercise." said the man. Kurenai buys the stuff and walks out with Naruto.

Next day they go to training ground 12 and see Guy getting ready for the training. Guy turns around and smiles his white teeth showing. "Kurenai good to see you; is Naruto ready for training in the flames of youth." said Guy.

Naruto backs up slowly to get away from Gai. "It's alright Naruto he maybe weird but he is the strongest in Taijutsu so you will learn lots from him." said Kurenai.

Kurenai turns to him "make sure my son is safe or else. You are his body guard and trainer understood Gai?" asked the Kurenai.

Gai nods his head "right Kurenai" said the man.

Kurenai leaves to prepare for her training with Naruto. "Naruto I would like you to put your weights on so we can increase you speed and strength." said Gai.

Naruto puts on the weight bands on his legs and arms and Gai put a little chakra on them increasing them to 10 pound apiece. Naruto tries to move but can barely move.

"Naruto I want you try to get used to the weights before doing anything else." said Gai. "Try walking or running ten laps around the field by then you should be able to walk easily." said Gai. Naruto starts to walks around the field getting faster with every passing lap around the fifth lap he is jogging lightly around the ninth lap he is running.

He completes the laps in 1 hour. "Well done Naruto you completed the ten laps in 1hours I want you to try to complete it faster next time to challenge yourself. Take a two minute breather then do 100 pushups, 100 squats and 100 jumping jacks." Said Gai

Naruto starts his pushups after the two minute break he finishes in 45 minutes. Gai sits him down after words "for the next fifteen minutes I want you to do cool down exercises which mean two laps followed by twenty of everything you've done just slower so you muscles can relax a little but still get stronger. After that we'll meet with Asuma." said Gai. After about ten minutes Naruto finishes the cool down and relaxes for the five minutes. Gai takes him to see Asuma at training ground 7 running there to increase his speed further.

At training ground 7 Asuma is standing there smoking when he turns around and sees a tired Naruto walking up with Gai. "I see it's my turn thanks for bringing him Gai I will take over his training." said Asuma.

Gai does his good guy pose and runs back to train further by himself. "Alright today I am going to teach you how to play shogi to learn how to use strategy in battle." said Asuma.

Naruto looks confused "what does that going to do too help me become a better ninja?" asked Naruto.

Asuma still smoking chuckles "Let me put it this way. What do you do if you faced with three ninja's that are stronger then you? No escape route and you have a squad coming to help you out. How are you going to stay alive until they get there?" asked Asuma.

Naruto thinks for a moment "that is where strategy will help you out. You can try to isolated them and take them out one on one or you can fight a stalling battle until help comes. Those are two options you have; now do you see were strategy helps out greatly?" he asked

Naruto smiles and nods his head "Hai sensei" said Naruto.

Asuma first goes over the rules of the game and teaches him special moves that will help him both in Shogi and battle. Next they play several times the first time Naruto losses in five turn but gets better as the games go on. Around the tenth game Naruto manages to make Asuma sweat and manages to corner his main piece several times but still loses.

Asuma stops the games and gets up from the table "good job Naruto you're getting the hang of the game and almost beat me the last two times. We'll keep playing when we train but we'll also go into Taijutsu after we play two games tomorrow." said Asuma.

Naruto bow his head "thank you sensei" says Naruto as he and Asuma head to Kurenai's house.

They get to Kurenai's house with two minutes to spare. She opens the door and asks them to come in. Kurenai takes Naruto to her library and asks him to pick a subject to read.

"I would like to read about barriers so I can break them to help my comrades." said Naruto.

Kurenai looks at Naruto with a questioning glaze "why are you interested in that subject?" she asked.

Naruto looks down "Asuma-sensei said something about it when we were going over strategy and tactics as a way to keep a retreat from happening if you're winning." said Naruto.

Kurenai looks at the selves of books "I have one book that might help. Here you go." Said Kurenai as she hands him a book on Barriers "it's for beginners but it might help you to get started" she finished. Naruto takes the book and starts to read "I will give you two hours to read what you can before my training." She said.

One hour into reading Kurenai brings up some food for Naruto. "How far are you?" asked Kurenai as she looks at the book that Naruto was reading and noticed that he was half done with the book.

Kurenai looks amazed at his progress "You are half way though. If you finish this today I will ask the Hokage to see if he has any other books on the subject." said Kurenai. Naruto smiles "Hai mom thank you" said Naruto as he finishes his lunch and continues to read.

After the hour is up Kurenai comes back "alright Naruto when I am training you; you will call me sensei understood" asked Kurenai. Naruto nods his head "hai Sensei" he said.

They go into the back as Kurenai starts to get things ready for her lesson. "For today's lesson I am going over how to form and control chakra. To bring up Chakra find the chakra and bring it out like me." Kurenai demonstrated as she gathers chakra and it became visible. "Now you try." She said.

Naruto start to concentrate and is able to bring out half of what Kurenai did. Kurenai nods her head "very good you are doing good." said Kurenai as she is amazed. "Naruto easily has more chakra then anyone his age. It might be from the fox." She thought to herself. After about thirty more minutes Kurenai stop Naruto "Naruto I am going to tell you about genjutsu and how to block it so listen up." said Kurenai.

Naruto pays attention "Genjutsu attacks the senses but the best way to avoid falling for it is release your chakra around you. Use this hand sign and say kai and release your chakra." said Kurenai.

"Hai sensei" said Naruto.

The other way is to hurt yourself so the pain is the first to register." She said Kurenai goes though some hand signs "I'm going to use a D rank genjutsu and I want you to break It." said Kurenai.

"Hai" he says as Kurenai disappears from view Naruto tries to release the genjutsu but gets it after the third attempt. "Kai" said Naruto as he finally releases the jutsu panting.

Kurenai reappears and is smiling "good job Naruto not many can release it on their third attempt." said Kurenai. For the rest of the day Kurenai puts Naruto under several genjutsu and has him break it. He can break some low C rank genjutsu but nothing higher until his control is better. He can release some B rank with pain. Kurenai walks with Naruto to the entrance of training ground of 44 to meet Anko.

They get to training ground 44 and see Anko eating dangos. Anko turns and sees Kurenai and Naruto. So you ready to train Gaki?" asked Anko.

Naruto glares at her "I have a name you know." He said. Anko just laughs a little "just joking. So you ready to train Naruto?" Anko asks.

Naruto bow his head "Hai sensei" Naruto said showing respect. Kurenai turns to Anko "go easy on him for the first few days. I want him back in one piece." She said.

Anko smiles "don't worry I won't scar him to bad" Anko said giving Kurenai a devious smile. Kurenai walks to Naruto and hugs him "good luck Naruto." said Kurenai.

She then walks away. Naruto turns to Anko "alright you're going to learn how to climb tree using your feet," said Anko. Naruto looks at Anko with a curious glance. Anko shows him by climbing up the tree; she then reaches the top and hangs upside down. Anko take out a kunai and throw it in front of Naruto. "Use that Kunai to mark how far you got before falling." said Anko. "Gather chakra in your feet." she said. Naruto gather chakra in his feet and runs up two steps but falls back down. Naruto runs up again and get ten steps and marks his progress.

He continues until he hit the hour and a half mark and he made it up two thirds. Anko watches at the boy's progress after ten more minutes Naruto manages to make it up all the way. Anko goes underneath his tree. "Alright I want you to climb down the same ways and then go back up several times to master the exercise." said Anko.

Naruto goes down and then runs back up increasing his chakra control until time is up. "Well done Gaki. You got the tree walking down faster than most. Tomorrow we'll do the water walking in increase you chakra control further." said Anko. Naruto bow his head "thank you sensei," he said. After the training they go back to Kurenai's house so Anko can give her a progress report.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This is a rewrite of The Red Eyed Mother which I am trying to change the story sentence stricter so they are not jumbled. This is one of my older stories


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

Red Eyed Mother

Chapter 2

A/N: Naruto is 7 at the beginning of the story. This chapter is one year later so he will be 8. One last thing is Kurenai is chunin still

One year after Kurenai saved and adapted Naruto, Naruto has master the tree climbing exercise and water walking. He is also able to beat Asuma in Shogi and Go. He also found a friend in Shikamaru and Choji after an event in the park. At Kurenai's house Naruto is getting ready for the shinobi academy. Kurenai walks up to Naruto's bedroom "Naruto wake up it's your first day of class. Come down and I will make you breakfast." said the red eyed chunin.

Naruto rolls over and opens his eyes "so today is the day." he said to himself. He gets up and goes to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth.

He walks downstairs after he finishes in the bathroom. "Morning mom; how are you today?" asked Naruto. Kurenai turns around "fine; how did you sleep Naruto?" she asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders "fine did not want to wake up this morning." said Naruto.

Kurenai turns back to the stove "well breakfast is almost ready. Make sure you have everything for school." said Kurenai. After making sure he had everything Kurenai puts two plates down with food one for each of them.

After eating they head to the academy. "Naruto study hard and you'll do fine." said Kurenai.

Naruto nods his head. They get to the school and see Shikamaru and Choji hanging out. Naruto walks up to them "hey guys how are you?" asked Naruto. Choji turns around and is eating chips while Shikamaru is lying on the ground. "Man you have to be so loud. You're troublesome but to answer your question I'm good." said Shikamaru lazily.

"Hey Naruto I'm good how are you?" asked Choji.

Naruto smiles "I'm good didn't want to wake up this morning." said Naruto. After talking for ten minutes a man in a chunin jacket and a scar on the bridge of his nose walks out of the building. "Alright my name is Iruka and every one in first year please follow me inside." said the man. Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji walk inside.

They each take a seat in the back. Iruka now walks in front of the class. "When I call your name please say here." said Iruka. "Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara" said Iruka he goes though everyone until he gets to Naruto "Naruto Yuuhi" said Iruka.

Naruto raises his hand "here sensei" said Naruto.

Kurenai is walking back to the house when an Anbu comes up to her "Hokage-sama wants to talk to you he says it's urgent." said the Anbu.

Kurenai bow her head thank you Anbu-san" said Kurenai. She shunshined to the Hokage office.

She gets to the office and enters "you wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" asked Kurenai. The third is sitting and is smoking his pipe "yes Kurenai I wanted to talk to you about Naruto parents." said Sarutobi.

Kurenai rises an eye brow "what do you mean?" asked Kurenai. Sarutobi walks over to the portrait of the Yondaime hokage cuts his thumb and smears blood on the picture. The picture opens and he takes out two scrolls and hands them to Kurenai.

"Kurenai I want you to give the red scroll to Naruto when he gets home. It's a blood seal so only he can open it. It's from his mother. The blue scroll can be given to him when he becomes Genin." That is from his father. You are to make sure he does not revel this information after he finds out what's in it. His father and mother had many enemies and I don't want them to target Naruto." Said Sarutobi.

Kurenai eyes widen "anything else I should know." She asked.

Sarutobi smiles "to find out who his parents are; look at Naruto closely." Said Sarutobi. Kurenai nods her head and leave in a swirl of pink petals.

At the academy Iruka was going over the hand signs for the substitution technique "now I need someone to demonstrate for us" said Iruka as he looks at Naruto and motions him to stand "okay Naruto I want you to do Kawarimi" said Iruka. Naruto does the hand sign while sitting down and replaces himself with Iruka.

Iruka now sitting in Naruto's seat and Naruto standing in the front of the class. "Well done Naruto now do a henge like I showed you." Said Iruka. Naruto does a Henge transforming into the third Hokage." Iruka smiles well done Naruto. Class is over; do you assignment on a Hokage of your choice; it's do next week." Said Iruka as the class files out.

Naruto walks up to Iruka "Iruka sensei I don't know what I am doing wrong but I can't do a clone. Can you help me with it?" asked Naruto.

Iruka looks at Naruto "sorry Naruto I would love to help but I don't want to show favoritism but I have a hint ask your mom about the shadow clones. I think the reason you can't make it is because you have a lot of chakra. The other thing you can do is chakra control exercise." Said Iruka.

Naruto nods his head "thanks sensei." Said Naruto as he walks out. He sees Kurenai and goes to her "hey mom" said Naruto.

Kurenai smiles "How was class today?" she asked. "Good we learned Kawarimi, Henge and the clone jutsu but I can't do the clone jutsu and I asked Iruka and he said for me to try the Kage Bushin if you know the hand signs." Said Naruto.

Kurenai thought for a bit and decided to teach it to him. "They head to the house and Kurenai show him the hand signs. Naruto mimics the hand signs and forms two shadow clones. "Now Naruto don't do this in public and only do it on your finale exam if you can't make a regular clone by that time." said Kurenai. Kurenai looks at Naruto nervously and Naruto sees this "something wrong mom?" he asks.

Kurenai takes out the red scroll "Naruto it's time you found out who your mother is. To open this scroll you must cut your finger and smear blood on it to open it up." said Kurenai.

Naruto pricks his finger and puts his blood on the seal of the scroll. It opens up to revel two scrolls each with a number on it 1 and 2. Naruto reads the scroll with the number 1 on it

_To Naruto_

_If you received this it means that me, your father or both have died fighting the nine tails. My name is Kushina Uzumaki the Bloody Habanero. I am from the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure. It was wiped out a longtime ago by the rock village. The Uzumaki have the ability to use the water element and wind but only a few can use the sub element of Ice. Something about having the right genes. It is not hereditary so even though you I didn't have it you might be able to as long as you can use both elements. In the next scroll is a chakra paper to find out you element affinity. To use it channel some chakra into it and it will do one of five. If it cuts in half you have wind, It gets soggy you have water, it burns fire, if it crumples its lighting. Turns to dust its earth. Remember I will love you and I will be watching._

_Love_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto finishes reading and takes out and opens the second scroll. In it are chakra paper and a storage scroll with a message

_Naruto_

_Naruto this is storage scroll to open it use the same method that you used to open my other scroll. Inside is my personal sword__bloody death__and instruction to use the Uzumaki sword style. Also is inside is the chakra paper._

_Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto puts blood that is still on his figure on the scroll and a red sword comes out. Kurenai eyes widen at the weapon in front of her. "This is amazing; this weapon is legendary as the sword that killed one hundred during the third great shinobi world war in one battle." said Kurenai.

Naruto eyes just widen like a kid at a candy store. Naruto then grabs the chakra paper "so should I find out what my element is?" he asked.

Kurenai smiles and nods her head "just channel chakra into it." said Kurenai. Naruto puts chakra into it. The paper cuts in three sections one gets cut in half, the other gets soggy, the third section crumples to dust.

Kurenai jaw hits the ground. "You have three affinities water, wind and earth; that is rare in anyone who is not jounin." said Kurenai.

Naruto at this point is jumping up and down inside from excitement. "I know someone who can train you in wind and that is a rare element in Konoha." said Kurenai.

"Who's that?" asked Naruto.

Kurenai just smiles "Asuma should be able to help you with your training." Kurenai said. "Thank you" said Naruto. Kurenai looks at Naruto "now where do you want to eat?" she asked.

Naruto smiles "Ramen; let's go." said Naruto. Kurenai smiles "alright let's go and eat to celebrate your first day." said Kurenai.

Two years later

Naruto is on summer break doing a test to see if he can overcome an A rank genjutsu with his mother. The genjutsu specialist Kurenai. "Nice try but you can only break low A rank jutsu by chakra release. That is impressive for someone who is still in the academy." Kurenai said smiling.

Naruto finishes his test and heads to Anko's training field to take her test in ninjutsu. He gets there and is attack with an earth style attack. Naruto dodges and goes though some hand signs "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" said Naruto as a dragon formed of water out of the lake is shot at the assailant in the direction the attack came from.

The water dragon hits the spot but the figure jumps up and into the clearing to reveal Anko. "Well done gaki. Most people become shell shocked after getting attacked." Anko said smiling. Naruto does some more hand signs "Wind Style: Giant Breakthrough" said Naruto as the force of the wind picks up and slams into Anko forcing her back. Anko gets up and goes though some hand signs as well "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu" she said as she blow out a ball of flame at Naruto as he goes though some hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Wall said Naruto as he jumps into the lake and form a wall of water from it protecting himself.

Naruto and Anko are panting they each go through their final hand jesters "Water Style: Water Shockwave" shouted Naruto and Anko finished her hand signs Earth Style: Rock Bullets. The two jutsus collide knocking both fighters back and out.

After they both recover Anko congratulates Naruto on passing his test because he was able to knock her out. Naruto smiles as Anko gives him a scroll on several earth jutsus. "Tell me where you even trying?" asked Naruto. Anko just smiles "since you're not Genin yet I had to hold back or you would have been killed. You have much more to learn before you on any Jounin's level" said Anko. Naruto bow his head and heads to his next test.

He goes to training field 10 to meet Gai. He shows up and finds Gai training. "Gai-sensei I am ready for my test." said Naruto. Gai gets up "Alright Naruto you must hit me one time to pass. All I will do is dodge or block. Only Taijutsu can be used go." said Gai as he retreats back.

Naruto charges forward and attempts to punch but is blocked. Naruto twists his whole body and attempts to kick Gai but that is block as well. Guy throws him back. Naruto flips and lands in a crouch. He then pulls up his pants legging and takes off his weights. He disappears and tries to do a round house but Gai flips back as the kick misses. Naruto charges forward in hoping to catch the jounin while he is recovering. Naruto goes for a punch and is caught and held by guy in a bear hug. Naruto smirks and head butts Gai therefore ending the match. Gai gets up and walks over to Naruto "ingénues never expected that. You pass the test not only for keeping up but for ingenuity as well." Said Gai.

Naruto bows his head Thank you sensei." said Naruto.

For passing my test I have scroll on how to use Goken fighting style to its fullest. The two moves you must be careful not to use are the Frontal and Hidden Lotus. They are both forbidden for you to use until you become Genin or higher." Said Gai. Naruto bow his head and walks away.

"Okay so I passed mom's test and Asuma I passed two years ago in Shogi and Go and now Anko and Gai-sensei's test." Thought Naruto as he headed home pleased with himself. Naruto goes home and sees Kurenai talking to a silver haired man in a dango shop. "Hey mom who's this?" asked Naruto.

The man turns around he has his headband covering his left eye and a mask on his lower face. "Naruto this is Kakashi Hatake. He is a jounin and is very strong." Kurenai explained. Naruto sticks out his hand "how are you Hatake-san?" asked Naruto. The man shakes Naruto's hand. "I'm doing good, just trying to convince your mother of taking the jounin exams in two years. She will make a good teacher to the new batch of Genins." Said Kakashi.

"Cool" said Naruto. Kakashi smiles as far as you can tell because his mask is on. "Just think about it Kurenai. I would love to have you as a Jounin you'll do fine." said Kakashi. Kurenai smiles "I guess I will give it a go thanks for the encouragement Kakashi." Said Kurenai.

Kakashi walks out of the café. Kurenai turns to Naruto "well how did you do on you test with your sensei's?" asked Kurenai.

Naruto hold up the two scrolls "I passed." Said Naruto excitedly.

Kurenai chuckles at her adaptive son excitement. "Let's head home" said Kurenai

Two years later Oct 10

"Naruto wake up. It's time for school," said Kurenai.

Naruto goes downstairs "morning mom," said a tired Naruto.

"Morning Naruto, Happy Birthday. I want you to come home after school so we can have a party okay. Invite anyone you want from your class." said Kurenai.

Naruto nods his head "thanks mom." Naruto said.

Naruto gets to school and finds Shikamaru and Choji "hey guys; how are you doing?" asked Naruto. "Hey Naruto Happy Birthday" said Shikamaru. Choji stops eating chip and says Happy Birthday to him as well. While waiting for the bell Naruto decides to break the silence "you guys can come to my party later this evening if you want." Said Naruto. Shikamaru just smiles "I will be there. How about you Choji?" asked the lazy genius. "I'll go as well Naruto." Said Choji. Just then the bell rang.

Later Naruto headed home to get ready for the party. He gets there and sees Kurenai cooking up a storm. "Hey mom" said Naruto. Kurenai turns around "hey how was school today?" she asked.

"It was okay I finally got the clone jutsu down." Said Naruto.

"Excellent; good for you." Said Kurenai. "I have everything set up for your party so relax until it starts." Said Kurenai.

Later at eight the first guests arrive and it was Anko next to come was Gai, third was Shikamaru and Choji with their fathers Choza and Shikaku. Next to come was Asuma then Kakashi, Mishimuro and Finally Sarutobi came. "Well happy Birthday Naruto" said the old man.

"Thanks Jiji-chan" said Naruto as he leads the Hokage into the house. The Hokage finds Kurenai "congrats on making Jounin Kurenai." Said the Third.

Thank you Hokage-sama" said Kurenai.

Naruto is talking with Shikamaru and his father about Shogi "well if you're sure you can hold out in a game against me you should play me sometime Naruto" said Shikaku Naruto smiles "thanks Shikaku-san but I don't have a Shogi board here so we'll have to play another time." Said Naruto. Shikaku smiles "maybe you'll get lucky today." Said Shikaku. Just then everyone was seated and ate the food and thanks to Choji and his father it was gone.

Kurenai gets up "Naruto time to open presents." Said Kurenai. Everyone goes into the living room and settles down.

Kurenai walks over to the stack of presents "first one is from Asuma,"" she said Naruto opens it up and sees two long blades shorter than a sword but longer then a kunai.

Naruto looks at them "If I am not mistaken these are chakra blades like your trench knives. Thanks Asuma-sensei," said Naruto.

Asuma smiles "you're welcome it's preferred to use wind but other element will work as well," said Asuma. Naruto opens the another presents from Anko he got two books on Barriers Intermediate and Advanced. From Gai he got a set of Kunai and Shurikens thirty of them each. Mishimuro got him a short sword and a book on basic swordsmanship. From Kakashi he got a jutsu scroll with ten jutsus of every element. From Kurenai she gave him a book on advance genjutsu. From Shikamaru and his father he got a Shogi board. From Choji and his family he got three coupons at Barbecue restaurant for free. Finally the third called everyone in the back and explained to Naruto his gift

"Naruto the gift I am going to give you is my own summoning scroll. I talked to Enma and he has agreed to test you to see if he can summon him in battle. The scroll is that of the monkey clan all you have to do is write you name in blood and do these hand signs," said Sarutobi doing the hand signs. Naruto eyes as well as everyone widen at the present. "My advice to you is to master Kenjutsu so you can pass the test," said Sarutobi. Naruto bow his head "thank you Jiji-chan" said Naruto as he writes his name in blood on the scroll. Afterword everyone leaves and Naruto goes to bed wondering what tomorrow will bring

A/N: Okay this chapters done thank god. Next chapter is the summoning test and graduation test. We'll also see what team he's put on. By the way I had to change the birth day I was off by a day


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

Red eyed Mother chapter 3

"Aright class we will administer the Genin exams today all you have to do is Henge, Kawarimi, and any type of clone. You will also have a written test as well as target practice you must pass two test. We'll begin with the written test" Said Iruka. Iruka takes out sheets of paper and hands them out. Naruto looks at the paper

Questions are

What was the first Hokage's two elements and what sub element did they form if combined.?

Why was the third Hokage called the Professor?

What are the 7 fundamental ninja ranks and name the one that is given to three strongest shinobi?

What are the parts of the Konoha council and explain their function

What are the mission ranks and describe their ranking and the ninjas used for them

In your own words describe the will of fire

Extra credit: Give me a summary of one of the great ninja wars. Its cause; its key players and its outcome.

After about one hour the class finishes and they moved on the target portion. Mizuki a white haired chunin stepped up

"Okay we are going to do the targeting section of the exams. You must hit three of the seven vitals on the human body we will use this dummy for this test first up is Choji" he manages to hit three.

"Hinata" she manages to hit three as well.

"Ino" she hits two target. "Kiba" he manages to get four targets.

"Naruto" said Mizuki Naruto steps up and launches all seven kunai at the same time hitting six of the seven marks. "Well done Naruto said Mizuki faking it; inside he was pissed "that demon managed to pass this section but I will prevent him from passing the third and first part if I can" though Mizuki. "Next up Sakura". Sakura manages to hit two targets she walks away dejected. Shikamaru hit four targets "Shino" he hit four targets. "Sasuke" he hit six as well he smirks. "Well done everyone." Said Mizuki. "Let head inside to finish up." he said as he lead them inside the building.

Iruka and Mizuki stand in front of the class "alright we will call you randomly to take the jutsu part of the test. First up is Sakura" said Iruka. Sakura walks into the room. After a while Naruto is called "Alright Naruto I want you to do a Kawarimi." Said Iruka. Naruto goes though some hand signs and switches places with a desk. Iruka marks it down "Next henge" said Mizuki. Naruto transforms into Iruka. Iruka marks down the grade as pass "finally a clone jutsu." Said Iruka.

Naruto goes though some hands signs but instead of a good clone a half dead clone appears. Iruka shakes his head "sorry Naruto but you fail. Naruto realizes that something was up puts his figure together and says "Kai" revealing a perfect clone. Iruka looks at Naruto then furrows his eyebrow "explain Naruto" said Iruka trying to figure out what happened."

Naruto looks at Mizuki with a glare "you must think I'm stupid for not noticing the genjutsu Mizuki-teme," Said Naruto.

Mizuki just smiles "I don't know what you mean Naruto I didn't use a genjutsu." Said the white haired chunin.

Naruto looks at Iruka. "I see something happened but let's not blame each other Naruto you pass," Said Iruka despite Mizuki fuming. Iruka hands Naruto his headband and Naruto leaves.

Later Naruto head home but stops at the Ramen stand. "Hey old man I need some ramen," yelled Naruto as an older man walk up to the front.

"Hey Naruto what do you need?" asked Teuchi the owner. Naruto smiles "two bowls of Ramen only today," said Naruto. The man goes into the back and starts to cook the food. After waiting for ten minutes Naruto's ramen gets there.

After Naruto eats he head to his house. "Hey mom I am back." Announced Naruto. Kurenai walks out from the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto did you pass the test?" asked Kurenai. Naruto grin "yea I did but something is troubling me," said Naruto.

Kurenai rises an eyebrow "what's that?" she asked.

"Mizuki tried to fail me with a crappy genjutsu and then denied it," said Naruto.

Kurenai at this point looks pissed "I will talk to the Hokage about this. Anything else on your mind?" asked the jounin. Naruto shake his head. Naruto leaves to take a walk

After about five hours walking and going to shop under a henge he decides to go home "It's getting dark better get home." Said Naruto as he was walking past the Hokage building he sees Mizuki trying to enter. "I wonder what Mizuki is doing?" thought Naruto as he places a C rank genjutsu to blend in and follows Mizuki.

Mizuki goes to the scroll vault and picks the lock with his kunai. He then goes in and takes a big ass scroll "I know that scroll; it has forbidden jutsu's in it,"

Naruto waits for Mizuki to leave and goes to the Thirds office and finds him asleep at his desk with two sheets of paper. "Wow he almost got done with his paper work. He's not going to like the paper work that come with this incident," thought Naruto as he taps Sarutobi's shoulder.

"Don't eat me paper work. I promise to finish you off faster," he mumbled.

Naruto tried his hardest not to laugh but instead yelled "wake up we got a problem."

Sarutobi woke up and looked around and saw Naruto looking seriously at him "Naruto why are you in my office?" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto frowned "Mizuki has taken the forbidden scroll from your vault; Kami your security sucks," said Naruto.

The third Hokage stood up "we have to stop him," shouted Sarutobi he gather the jounin and chunin including Kurenai "Mizuki has stolen the Forbidden scroll you are to find him now," shouted The Third Hokage. All the ninjas left to find the traitor. Sarutobi turned to Naruto. "Naruto how would you like a B rank mission?" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto smiled that would be nice." Said Naruto. Just as The hokage said this Iruka stepped out you called?" he said. Sarutobi cleared his throat "I want you and Naruto to find Mizuki this is B rank to bring him in and C rank to bring the scroll." Said the Hokage "Hai" they both said as they left.

Both Naruto and Iruka are running in the forest surrounding Konoha. "Iruka let me try something Shadow Clone Jutsu" said Naruto as three clone are made.

Iruka figured out what Naruto was doing "I see you going to use shadow clones to find Mizuki brilliant." Said Iruka.

The Shadow clone run in different directions looking for the traitor. The real Naruto is running when one of his clones disperse "Iruka found him his one mile away to the east said Naruto as he and Iruka go in that direction.

They find Mizuki standing there "well I didn't think I would be found out so soon but none of you can stop me I will be invincible once I read this scroll and learn all its secrets." Said Mizuki. Iruka looks at Naruto "Naruto I will handle this stay back." Said Iruka.

Iruka charges forward and goes in for a punch but Mizuki does a Kawarimi with a log and gets behind Iruka.

He tries to stab Iruka but is knocked back by Naruto who punched him. Mizuki gets up and grabs his giant shuriken and throw it at Naruto who just finished some hand signs "Wind Style: Giant Breakthrough" said Naruto as he blow wind out of his mouth stopping the shuriken mid-flight. Naruto goes through more hand signs "Earth Style: Mud Prison" said Naruto as he put his hands on the ground and mud surrounds Mizuki trapping him.

Naruto lands in front of the mud cage and sends a message to the closest ninja. The ninja turns out to be an Anbu Neko with her purple hair and a sword on her back "I see you caught the traitor," said the Anbu as she launches a fire style attack into the sky to alert the other shinobi of their location.

Soon three more shinobi appear one is Kakashi and the other two are Anbu. Naruto releases the mud cage and the Anbu take Mizuki in for questioning.

Kakashi turns to Naruto and Iruka "well done you two head back to the Hokage for a report," said the copy ninja.

Naruto and Iruka head back to the Hokage and gave a detailed report on the incident "okay Naruto and Iruka I will give you pay for a B-rank mission for bringing in Mizuki and a C rank for retrieving the scroll the pay will be split between you two" said the Hokage. "Hai" they both said

Next day at the Hokage's office three Jounin are present Asuma Kurenai and Kakashi.

"So you all have your genin profile." The jounin left leaving Sarutobi with a masked Anbu "Neko take off you mask I have a mission that is important," said the third.

The Anbu took of her mask revealing purple hair and she had a sword on her back. "What is it Hokage-sama?" she asked.

"I want you to take a Genin so he can become strong," said the Hokage as he hands her a profile of the genin in question The purple haired Anbu looks at the profile and her eye widen "this is." she didn't finish her sentence.

Sarutobi looks at her "Do you accept this mission Yugao?" he asked. The women now identified as Yugao nods her head "I accept under one condition no D rank mission we go straight to C or higher when I think he's ready." She said.

The Hokage chuckles "accepted; you can go to the academy to pick up your charge," said the third.

At the academy Iruka was getting ready to announce the teams "Alright rookie of the year is Naruto followed by Sasuke" said Iruka he then goes through team one through six.

"Alright team 7- Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai . Team 8 Hinata Hyuga , Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka, Team nine is still in active service Team ten Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. Alright that is every one of the teams.

Sakura raises her hand what about Naruto-baka?" she asked.

Iruka frowned Naruto has been picked to be taught one on one by his sensei." said Iruka.

Sasuke was mad "why does he get to be taught one on one." He demanded.

Iruka just shrugged because we have an odd amount of students so he was picked due to him begin Rookie of the Year," said Iruka. "Wait here for you sensei's." said Iruka as he left the students.

The first sensei to come was Kurenai "Team 8 please follow me." She said. She turned to Naruto "see you later tonight Naruto let me know who your sensei is." she said as she left with her team.

Next to come was Asuma "team 10 meet me in the forest south of here." He said as he left in a shunshin. After waiting for ten more minutes a kunai is thrown in the window and sticks to the wall next to Naruto on the kunai is a note Naruto opens it _"Meet me at training ground 12"_ it read. Naruto grabs the kunai and leaves

At training ground 12 Naruto sees a women with purple hair sitting on a rock. On the side is her sword. The training ground has rocky outcrops with a lake in the middle.

"Welcome Naruto my name is Yugao-sensei I will be teaching you for about a month before we go and start doing missions. Let's get to know each other better name me your likes, dislikes, hobby's and dreams I will go first. My Name is Yugao I like my friend Anko and Kurenai and my boyfriend Hayate. My dislike are pervert and murderers of innocents My hobby is Kenjutsu and dream is trying to become the best in Kenjutsu." She said

Naruto stands up "My name is Naruto Yuuhi my likes are Ramen, My mom and my friends. I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and traitors and rapists. My hobby is mastering sealing and finding ways to break different barriers and trying to master the sword. My dream is to become Hokage so I can protect my precious people." said Naruto.

"Now that's out of the way I want to see what you can do." said Yugao. "I want you to fight me in a spar using any type of weapon and jutsu. We'll fight for one hour or until one of us can't go on." Said Yugao.

Naruto goes into a basic stance while Yugao geos into an advance Anbu stance. They charge each other Naruto goes in for a kick but Yugao dodges it and lands a round house on Naruto. Naruto recovers and changes into the Goken stance he takes off and lands a kick knocking Yuugao back.

She puts up a defense "I was not expecting that type of speed." She thought to herself.

Naruto pulls out ten shurikens and launches them at her. She pulls her sword out and blocks the ones that come close. Naruto pulls out his short sword and blocks the overhead swipe. A kunai appears out of his sleeve and he thrusts it at his sensei. She manages to grabs the hand while holding her sword. She then knocks the kunai out of his hand and throws him back a few feet. Naruto lands on his back due to the force of the throw. Naruto puts his hand in a ram seal "Tajuu Kage bushin no jutsu." said Naruto as thirty clones appear each holding a sword. They all charge but each on is struck down faster than you can say Sas-gay. Naruto gets behind Yugao and attempts to stab her but she uses Kawarimi and get beside Naruto she uses the handles end of her sword and knocks the wind out of Naruto. After laying there for a minute Naruto gets up and holds his side coughing due to the amount of force put on the hit but not enough for him to cough up blood.

Yugao looks down "not bad but not perfect. Your Kenjutsu is chunin level and you Tai is chunin, you speed is surprising Jounin level but strength is mid genin. Ninjutsu is chunin as far as I can tell but it might be higher," said Yugao. "Welcome to our ranks" she said. Naruto sheaths his blade "thank you sensei." He said. Yugao leaves but she stops "you better head home. I will meet you here at eight for training" she said. Naruto runs to his house

He gets there but sees he's the only one there "looks like mom is still administering the test to her genin." Though Naruto as he get the stove ready "good thing I learned how to cook," said Naruto as he got some pasta out.

Kurenai walks in "Naruto you home?" she asks. She head into the dining room and see the table set she then smells some food. She walks into the kitchen and sees Naruto cooking pasta "smells good Naruto."

Naruto turns around "hey mom how was your team today did they pass?" he asked.

Kurenai nods her head "they figured out the meaning of my test and passed. So who was you sensei?" she asked.

Naruto smiled "a friend of your apparently." Naruto said.

"Who?" asked Kurenai. "Yuugao-sensei" said Naruto.

Kurenai gasps "but she's Anbu; see must have been asked to take you by the Hokage," said Kurenai glade that it was one of her friends teaching her adaptive son.

After dinner Kurenai pulls Naruto to her room "Naruto I have something from your family and was told not to give it to you until you became genin or chunin" said Kurenai as she grabs a blue scroll and hands it to him. Naruto cuts his figure and smears blood on the scroll as the scroll opens after that. Three scroll pop out same deal as the last one marked 1,2,and 3. Naruto grabs the one marked 1 and reads it.

_Dear Naruto_

_My name is Minato Namikaze you might know me as the Yellow Flash or the Yondaime hokage. I am about to tell you an S rank secret not to be told to anyone who is not Jounin. I am your father and just so you know the Kyuubi was not killed because it can't be killed. Instead I sealed it inside of you my son. I had several reasons for this. One reason is as hokage I can't ask another parent to make a sacrifice I would not make myself. The second reason is that I believe that it was not a malevolent being but was being controlled by a powerful ninja names Madara Uchiha. The third reason is that I also believe you can use its power to protect this village and your precious people. I am sorry and will understand if you hate me or are mad at me. I had no other choice. In the other scroll are my jutsu that made me famous. I would try the Rasengan after you become chunin and Hiraishin must wait until you become jounin. The third scroll is my notes on sealing read them in order so you can get the basics down. Remember I will love you my son and can hope you will forgive me._

_Love_

_Minato Namikaze_

_Yellow Flash_

_Father_

Naruto finishes reading and starts to cry "Naruto what's wrong?" asked Kurenai. Naruto hands her the scroll that he just read and she reads it. She gasps in shock "this is unbelievable. I now see the resemblance to the fourth and you. Man we are all blind to the resemblance. No one but the fourth had your type of blond hair." said Kurenai. Naruto stops crying after about ten minutes and opens the second scroll and sees notes on two of the jutsus and a tri pronged kunai. He decides to read the third one later and he goes to bed.

Next day Naruto get to the training ground an hour early and does some hand signs "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he shouts as smoke raises and a Monkey with a leaf headband white fur and a boa staff on his back and he is wearing a brown vest.

The monkey steps forward "who summoned me the Monkey King Enma." Said the monkey king in a gruff voice.

Naruto remembered the formalities and kneeled "I did Enma-sama; Naruto Uzumaki Yuuhi" said Naruto.

Enma walks up to him "So you're the Naruto that Sarutobi let sign the contract. There is great potential within you young one." said Enma motioning him to rise. Naruto stands up

I know I have to take a test but can you tell me what it is?" asked Naruto.

The monkey king nods his head "the test is simple you must beat me in a weapon spar no Jutsus and no throwing weapons. You must last at least an hour or beat me. Do you accept?" asked Enma. Naruto bows and draws his mother's sword while Enma smirks and draws his staff.

Naruto goes in for a strike but is parried by Enma's staff. Enma then goes to the left and swings his staff too Naruto's side. Naruto jumps over it and lands behind Enma but Enma thrusts the staff back and hit Naruto in the chest knocking him down.

"Surely you can do better than that" taunted Enma as he rotates the staff over his head daring Naruto to attack. Naruto gets up and charges in for a stab each one of the stabs blocked. The staff then extends causing Naruto to dodge the long weapon several times before it hits him in the arm causing him to drop his sword. Enma then extends the staff and goes in for the kill. Naruto dodges and retrieves the sword and slashes at Enma. Enma smirks "this boy has more potential than Sarutobi did when he got the contract from his father Sasuke Sarutobi."

Thought Enma as he knocks the sword away with a powerful hit. He then points the staff at Naruto looking down "Do you yield?" asked Enma. "I yield but I will try again until I earn the right to summon you." The monkey king smiles "you pass the test." Said Enma. Naruto looks up and said the most intelligent thing "huh".

Enma pulls Naruto up to his feet "the test wasn't to beat me but to see your determination to try again. I let those who don't quit and try to better themselves after a failure" said Enma "summon me when need me." He said as he went back to the summon world.

On a branch Yuugao was watching with interest "so Naruto is able to do a summoning and passed the test." She thought to herself. She waited for 30 minutes before the time she had to meet Naruto. After watching the boy train she figured out what he needed to work on.

She finally appears after thirty minutes as Naruto was finishing some katas in the Goken stance. "Naruto" she said getting the blonds attention.

"Hai sensei" he said.

Yuugao smiles I have figured out what to work on for your training" she said.

Naruto looks at her "what is it I need to work on?" he asked.

"Kenjutsu, Boajutsu and strength training" she said. "For the next month you will be training before doing mission to get all your skill in high chunin level before the chunin exams. But you can do D rank missions with other teams as well and that way you can work on your teamwork." Said the ex Anbu.

"Hai" said Naruto

A/N: Yea another one done. I wanted to get the Mizuki incident out of the way and I tried to make decant questions on the genin test. I wanted to make Sasuke somewhat equal to Naruto but not stronger and the thirds father is named Sasuke Sarutobi who Sasuke Uchiha is named after oh the irony of Sasuke Uchiha wanting to destroy Konoha.


	4. Wave Mission

I don't own Naruto

Red eyed Mother

Wave Mission

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing in front of Yugao both with swords in hand. It had been a month since the genin teams were assigned and Naruto skills have risen considerably. "Alright Naruto, I think we are ready for our first C rank mission," said the purple haired Jounin.

Naruto nods his head "right and just to let you know I have around a hundred D-ranks I did on my free time," said Naruto.

The two get to the tower and enter the mission room. When they get in they see Team Seven arguing with the Hokage "I demand a better mission," said Sasuke. "These D- ranks are beneath an elite like me," said the black haired genin.

"You presume too much in ordering me around genin," said the Hokage.

Naruto walks up with his sensei "My student and I are ready for our first C rank mission," said the purple haired Jounin.

The Third looks up "how come the dobe gets a C rank?" demanded Sasuke.

Naruto steps up "Hokage-sama, let's make this a joint team mission," said the blond. "That way team seven will be satisfied."

The Third nods his head "very well please bring in the client," said Sarutobi.

An old man with a Sake bottle walks in "this is my protection a bunch of brats," said the man making team seven glare at him and Naruto shrug his shoulder.

"Alright Kakashi is in charge of this mission with Yugao in second command," said Sarutobi. "you are to protect Tazuna from bandits

Kakashi turns to his team "meet at the gate in two hour," said the grey haired jounin.

Yugao turns to her student "same with you," she said as team seven walks out and Naruto shunshin away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walks into his house and sees no one "I suppose mom is still teaching her team," thought the blond as he writes a note and leaves it on the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gets to the gate and sees his sensei and team seven their minus Kakashi. Kakashi arrive with the client after an hour "sorry I am late, I had to look for Tazuna who was at the bar," said the jounin.

"Let move out," said Kakashi as the two teams leave the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The groups walks to Wave with Sakura asking Tazuna some questions and Kakashi answering. The groups passes a puddle as Naruto motions his senseis in codes. After passing the puddle tow figure rush out and attack Kakashi and Yugao shredding them to bits with their connected chain

Naruto pulls out his sword and cuts the chains and charges one them.

Sai takes out his scroll and draw animal and has them rush the other ninja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto swipes his blade forcing the ninja ducks under but is cut in the chin by a kunai. Naruto sends him back by a kick. Disappearing, Naruto kicks him in the chin and pile drives him down. Naruto reforces the man head as tyro not kill him but knock him out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai beast scroll jutsu took out the other ninja killing him. Naruto appear back with the group and the tied up ninja being dragged behind him. Kakashi and Yugao jump down "good job Naruto on knocking him out and Sai for killing the other one.

Now let me get some kind of info," said Kakashi as he takes the living ninja further into the wood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto turns to Tazuna "why did ninja attack us?" asked Naruto.

"How do you know they were after me and not you?" asked the bridge builder.

Simple we are still in Fire country which it make it hard for foreign ninja to come in. But those were missing-nin," said Naruto.

Kakashi walks up "they were paid to take out Tazuna," he said

Tazuna started to sweat "I have a dangerous man after me," said the bridge builder.

"Who is it?" asked Yugao.

Gato of Gato shipping," said Tazuna.

Wait isn't he a respectable business man?" asked Naruto.

"He is a gangster who has his hands in smuggling, murder and slavery," said Tazuna. He came to our small village and killed the leader and took over. Raising our taxes and ruling through fear. My bridge is the only hope for our village to break free," said Tazuna

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi sighs "we have a right to turn around," he said as Naruto walks up next to him.

"Kakashi-sensei, my sensei and I have decided to go on ahead," said Naruto.

Kakashi turns his head to his team "what about it team?" asked the jounin.

Sasuke smirks "if the dobe is going then so am I," said the avenger.

Sakura nods her head as Sai shrugs his should "I will go with the majority," said Sai.

Kakashi sighs "alright we will continue," said Kakashi. "Be on guard the next ninja might be jounin."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group continues further while getting a ride on a boat. They disembark and head to a forest. Naruto flicks a kunai into a bush making the genin jump. Naruto grabs another one and walks to the bush and sees a dead rabbit with white fur. "Naruto-baka stop trying to act cool. You scared me," said Sakura.

Naruto glared at "yet you are a Kunoich, my mother would be ashamed to have you as a fellow Kunoich. Now as to you responds this rabbit's fur is white. Perfect for hiding in the snow yet it is summer which mean," said Naruto grabbing his sheathed sword.

Kakashi turns his head "everyone on the ground," said thwe grey haired ninja as Naruto kick Sakura down have a sword miss her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well if it isn't Sharingan no Kakashi and Sword Mistress of Konoha. Today is my lucky day," said a deep voice as a man land on the handle of his giant sword stuck in the tree.

Kakashi eye widen "Zabuza Momochi," said the jounin. "This has just be upgraded to an A rank mission."

Yugao gets next to Kakashi "Team Seven protect the bridge builder. Naruto I want you to protect Tazuna but be our back up as well," said Kakashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kirigakure no Jutsu," said the man as the mist becomes thicker. Naruto back up as he feel massive killer intent "There are seven parts of the body that cause instant death where should I hit," said Zabuza

Careful this man is master the silent kill," said Naruto. "As is most ninjas from Kirigakure," said Naruto.

Impressive genin," said Zabuza. "However knowledge only gets you so far."

Naruto thrust his sword hitting a body as the mist clear and Zabuza is seen with a sword stabbed in his chest. Naruto twist the blade as the body explodes in water.

"Impressive for a genin," said Zabuza as he rushes the two jounin start to clash. Kakashi wielding his kunai and Yugao using her sword.

Kakashi is kicked in to the water with Yugao going blade to blade but is sent into the water by the pommel of the huge sword. "This water is heavy," thought Kakashi.

Suiro no jutsu," said Zabuza as a clone appears holding a prison of water around the two jounin.

"Kakashi-sensei, Yugao-sensei," said Naruto as he grabs his sword.

"Sai," whispered Naruto. "Make a beast clone and have them run interference. Sasuke I am making and wind clone I want you to hit with a fireball to increase it power."

Hai," said Sai and Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto forms a wind clone and has it run with Sasuke going through hand seal "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu," said Sasuke hitting Naruto destroying the clone while increasing the attack.

Zabuza goes through hand seal "Suiton: Suijinheki" he said forming a water wall from the pond blocking the attack.

Zabuza slashes an ink beast as sees that he is surrounded. He starts to destroy the ink clones as he looks at his water and his eyes widen as it is destroyed by Naruto freeing the jounin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the jounin surround the real Zabuza as two senbon enter his neck and killing. A youngh ninja with a mask appears "thank you for slowing him down. I have been hunting Zabuza for a while," said the ninja.

"I see a hunter-nin," said Kakashi.

"Let me dispose of this body," said the hunter ninja as it disappears in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walks over the Sasuke "thank for trusting my plan Sasuke and Sai," he said.

Sasuke smiles "I underestimated you; you are great ninja," he said.

Kakashi turns to Tazuna "Tazuna how far is your house?" asked Kakashi.

"Five miles away," he said leading the ninja to his house.

They get to a cottage and Tazuna opens the door "hay Tsunami I am back," said Tazuna as a black haired female walks into the foyer.

"Father you got help," she said.

"These are the super powerful ninjas that protected me form Gato ninja," said Tazuna

The ninja introduce themselves to the client and his family. "Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto.

"I know but it smart not to attack an unknown," said Kakashi as Yugao sigh.

"I wasn't the only one to figure it out," she thought

The three other genin look at Kakashi "Zabuza is still alive," said Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"From what I know is that hunter ninja must destroy the body to get rid of any secrets. Plus the weapons that was used is not meant to kill but incapacitate," said Naruto.

"We will have to train further," said Kakashi. "Naruto I know you have knowledge on the chakra control I would appreciate any help you can give," said Kakashi.

"Fine I will assist. Have they done element training?" asked Naruto.

"No I have just done teamwork exercises," said Kakashi.

"When they finish tree climbing I will find out their affinity and work with whoever shares one of my affinities," said Naruto.

Thanks," said Kakashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto was in front of the tree with team seven and Kakashi "First up is climbing tree," said Kakashi.

"Sensei what do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Simple, remember when Iruka-sensei showed us the leaf exercises?" asked Naruto. "This is the next step by putting chakra in your feet you can scale a wall or in this case tree."

"Use the kunai to mark you progress," said Kakashi. Those who get to the top will learn a jutsu from me or Naruto depending on certain factors."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Get to it," said Naruto as Sasuke, Sai and Sakura run up the tree.

Naruto sees Sakura on the top with Sai "Sakura and Sai please head back down the tree," he said.

The two appear in front of Naruto. "We will find out your element," said Naruto as he take two pieces of paper.

"Please channel chakra through your paper," said Naruto. "Let me demonstrate,"

Naruto channel chakra and his cuts in three pieces. One half crumbles to dust, the other gets soggy. "So I have a water wind and earth affinity which is rare for most ninja to have three affinities," said the blond. "You turn."

Sakura's gets soggy and Sai's turns to dust "so Sakura you have water and Sai has earth," said the blond.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as a clone appears. "Sai you go with my clone and I will teach Sakura a jutsu while my clone teaches you an earth style," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood in front of Sakura "alright first thing is to master you elemental control so what I want you to do is use you chakra to control the waves it ebb and flow," said Naruto as he shows Sakura the exercise. "Got it?" asked Naruto

Hai," said Sakura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto clone walked over to a rock "so for you to use strong elemental jutsu we must build up your control in the earth style. To do that you must raise this stone by placing you hand on the ground and pushing chakra into the ground," said Naruto as he demonstrates "get to it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the evening Naruto was sitting with his team eating dinner when Inari walks down "why do you even try," said the child. "Gato will just kill you."

"Gato is nothing but a coward and by the end of the mission he will die," said Naruto.

"What do you know about suffering? You probable never had a bad day in your life," said Inari.

Naruto chuckle "is that right, little boy," he said. "Reality check, others have harder life then you or me, so don't go preaching about thing you don't understand."

Naruto gets "I am going to train for a little bit," said the blond as he walk out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was lying on the ground when a black haired boy appeared "this is one of those ninja," said the boy. "If I snap his neck," he thought as he reached his hand over but was grabbed.

"I would advise against that Hunter-san," said Naruto.

The boy get senbons out "now there is no need for that," said Naruto. "Have a seat and may have your name?"

"Haku," said the boy.

"I am Naruto Yuhi," said the blond.

"Tell me do you have anyone precious to you?" asked Haku.

"Yes several," said Naruto. "I will protect them with my life."

"Then you are truly strong," said Haku.

"Tell Zabuza to get better," said Naruto as he gets up "Have a nice night," said Naruto as he walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was with his team as he left some clones at the house. The team came to the bridge and saw the worker on the ground. "Zabuza," shouted Naruto.

Is that him Haku?" asked the demon of the mist.

"Hai Zabuza-sama," said the boy.

"I challenge you to a duel using our blades," said Naruto shocking everyone but Yugao.

"Did you know about this Yugao?" asked Kakashi.

"He told me his intentions and I was hesitant but I relented finally," said Yugao. "Watch and learn. He has mastered everything I have taught about the blade. He is more than ready then this."

What are you terms?" asked Zabuza.

"No one is to fight till the battle is conclude "if you win I will forfeit my life. But if I win you are come back to Konoha to avoid the Hunter-nin of your village," said Naruto. "Do you accept," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As a swordsman I accept," said Zabuza as the two walk to the middle. Naruto rushes unsheathing his sword while going for a decapitating strike. Zabuza block as two blade clash.

Naruto disengages and lower the blade going to blade uppercut. Naruto blocks that but does not see the sheath coming towards him. The sheathe hits Zabuza in the head causing to stumble back. Zabuza recover and slams his blade down forcing Naruto to jumps on the blade raising his sword to strikes down.

Zabuza flick his blade in an arch knocking Naruto off balance and back to the ground. Zabuza seeing an opportunity slams the pommel into Naruto chest knocking him and causing him to drop his blade. "Looks like I win," said Zabuza as he raises his blade.

Naruto closes his eyes waiting for death but all he feels is the blade on the shoulder "dead," said Zabuza as he removes the blade. "You have lost but hope to have a spar with you sometime in the future.

Naruto looks up "Thank you sempei," said the blond.

"Haku where going to Konoha after dealing terminating our contract," said Zabuza.

A clap is heard "I know you could not be trusted, not like I was paying you anyways," said a small man with a small army of thugs

"Gato," growled Zabuza.

"You you missing-nin are to expensive to keep around," said Gato.

Naruto goes through hand seal "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" said Naruto as Enma appears. "Enma I thought I would let you have some fun."

"Thank you Naruto. I was getting a little bored," said Enma.

"Kill them," said Gato as the bandits attack and where slaughtered by the ninjas.

Naruto walks to a cowering Gato "Please spare me. I will give you anything," said the midget.

"I won't you to brings everyone you killed back," said the blond.

"I can't," said Gato.

"Shame," said Naruto plunging a kunai in his chest killing him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day The groups was on the bridge saying bye to Wave. After they left Tazuna turned to "What shall we name the bridge?" he asked.

"The Great Naruto Bridge," said Inari as a cheer went up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking next to his sensei "you fought well Naruto against a stronger opponent," said Yugao.

"Thank you sensei," said Naruto.

Zabuza took out an orange book and started to read while "Zabuza I did not know you read the holy book," said Kakashi as he started to read it also.

They get to the gate and after convincing the guards of Zabuza enter the team escorted Zabuza to the Hokage office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi was think "well Zabuza I will Jounin rank but you will be under a year probation with a Anbu guard and you apprentice will be on probation for six month with a an Anbu guard. Is that acceptable?" asked the Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-sama," said Zabuza.

"Excellent now here is the key to you apartment and you headbands." said Sarutobi. Dismissed," said the Old Hokage.

Everyone leave the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter

A/N: So there will be no basing of anyone in this story. Tell me what you think. Next chapter will have Hinata in it so something to look forward too.

Chapter 4 done


End file.
